


Rainy City

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Human Sombra (I know I'm sorry but some humans do need to exist), Mention of Jesse, Quarian Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Sombra and Gabriel wait for a shuttle





	Rainy City

**Author's Note:**

> So Gabriel is totally subconsciously using Sombra to fill the void Jesse left. He himself is probably not aware of it.

"Hey Gabe," Sombra poked his mask, "It's raining."

"I'm aware." the quarian replied testily, looking out over the city as they waited for their shuttle. The mission had failed, as per freaking usual, but Sombra had gotten some valuable information on the Council from the experience.

"Gabrielito, it's cold." she crooned for no other reason than to annoy him, huddling close to him for both warmth and amusement.

"Fuck off." Gabe growled, the skull-like shape of his mask adding to the illusion of scariness, "I'm not above reporting you to the higher ups for excessive whining."

"Like they would listen to you." she taunted. He gave her an unimpressed look. Well, unimpressed as far as she could tell with the mask. But she'd gotten good at reading his body language.

"Sombra, I'm a half-dead quarian with an hourglass figure and a gravely voice. I'm pretty hard to ignore." Sombra laughed, slapping his shoulder, much to his annoyance. The annoyance she was certain was a front because he didn't know how to handle affection.

"I love these little moments when you prove you aren't a total stick in the mud."

"Whatever." he rummaged in his coat, pulling out a container of milk, "Here, take this. I'm getting sick of carrying it."

"You seriously just carry milk with you?" she giggled. He rumbled annoyedly at her.

"You're human," he replied, "you guys need this shit for your bones. Take it or I'm shoving it down your throat."

"You're such a dad." she giggled, taking the surprisingly still cold milk, "No wonder that drell of yours turned out the way he did."

"Shut it. Drink your damn milk, Sombra." he grumbled, turning back to look at the rain, clamming up like he always did when Jesse McCree was brought up.

"Sure thing, Gabrielito." she settled back with her milk, dodging the swat he sent her way with a giggle, "Remind me to make you something dextro later."

"Don't you dare." he said, "You nearly poisoned me last time."

"Si." she smirked, "It was funny." She took a sip of milk, nearly blanching at the taste, "Gabe." she pouted, "You know I don't like lowfat milk and you gave it to me anyway?"

"Si." he said with a smirk in his voice, "It was funny."


End file.
